Road Trip
by Katina Uchiha
Summary: Yusei comes back home from visiting Jaden, Yugi, and Joey in California. Leo asks for a funny story and Yusei tells him about a road trip. slightly AU, based heavily off Gabriel Iglesias' 'Hot and Fluffy'.


A/N: COMPLETELY AU!

a cross over with all three YGO series. just cause i love having yugi, jaden, and yusei interacting. and Joey will be there, just cause i need a Felipe.

this is based heavily off of Gabriel Iglesias' clip called Road Trip from his special 'Hot and Fluffy'

* * *

"Hey! Yusei!"

Yusei jumped and looked over at Leo, who was looking at him with sparkles in his eyes. Yusei never understood why Leo looked like that when he came back from visiting Jaden and Yugi...

"What's up, Leo?" Yusei asked politely.

"Did something funny happen this time with Yugi and Jaden?" Leo asked, jumping up and down.

"You want to hear something funny?" Yusei asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Leo said happily, sitting down next to Yusei.

"Well... This happened about a week ago..." Yusei said, starting his story.

~1 week earlier~

**Yusei's POV**

I was driving in California with Jaden, Yugi, and Joey with me. Jaden had shotgun, and Yugi was in the back with Joey. We were taking a road trip from L.A. to Phoenix in my new... Jaden calls it a tank, but it's my new bad ass car. We were on the 10 Freeway, passing all these Indian casinos. We were making all kinds of Indian noises as we passed them too. We're just stupid like that.

All of a sudden, all these cars start passing me. Now I'm getting annoyed. I'm in my freaking tank for God's sake? Who would be stupid enough to pass me?

"You know what?" I asked, looking to Jaden. "The next car that tries to pass me, I'm not gonna let them."

So, I'm looking in the rear view mirror... waiting... looking... waiting... looking... looking... All of a sudden, I see a silver dot. That dot, turned out to be a Volkswagen Bug.

"I feel a disturbance in the force," Yugi suddenly said, making me chuckle. So, the car had a couple of hoochies in it. Perfect.

I watched the dot, waiting until they tried to go around me. So, I cut them off, laughing very much like Kalin was before we dueled. I was having a LOT of fun. Jaden was laughing with me and gave me a high five.

"What are you doing?" Joey yelled at me from the backseat.

"No, dude, I'm having fun," I said, still laughing much like Kalin.

"You're gonna get pulled over," Joey yelled.

"It's okay, I got it covered," I said, reeling in my laughter to merely giggles.

Joey and I start arguing back and forth for a while. I wasn't paying attention. I didn't notice a California Highway Patrol Officer creeping up on us. Sure enough, I hear the sirens of the police car. So, I look down at the speedometer.

102.

I freaked out. I pulled over to the side of the road along with the car that had to two hoochies in it since they were going just as fast. I was in the front seat of my car, freaking out.

"Oh my God, I'm going to go to jail again. I can't believe this is happening," I said. I was on the verge of tears. I leaned my head on the steering wheel, ready to be sucked into the Netherworld.

"What are you crying for?" Joey asked, leaning forward. "What are you crying for? You're not the one with weed in his pocket, are you?"

My head shot up. I turned around and looked at Joey with wide eyes, as did everyone else in the car. I looked at him, then at the road, then back to Joey. Did I just hear that right?

"You have drugs in the car?" I asked, hoping to get a no. Joey just looked at me with a sheepish face.

"I told you to slow down, didn't I?" Joey asked, pulling a plastic bag out of his pocket a little to show me. "But no! Pickachu knows everything!"

"Shit! Everyone, roll down your windows," I snapped, seething at the nickname Joey had given me a long time ago. We all rolled down out windows, trying to air out the car. I even told Jaden to fart, or do something. Just then, the cop came to the window. He looked in, I thought he was going to frown when he saw my criminal marker, but he smiled.

"Hey, I know you," the cop said. "You're a duelist!" I looked at the cop and smiled innocently. "Yeah! You're the guy who beat Jack Atlas! My granddaughter made me watch that duel with her! You were great! Look, I hate to do this to you, but we have two cars involved. I need your license and registration."

"Okay, here you go," I said, handing the cop the information. He took it and walked back to the car. Then I smiled to my friends. "Guys, he recognized me! Maybe if we crack some jokes, have some fun with him, he won't take the car! I don't care if I get a ticket, but as long as he doesn't take the car. Jaden, be funny, crack a joke! Yugi, be funny! Joey."

"What?" Joey asked.

"Shut the hell up!" I snapped.

After a few minutes, the cop came back to the car. He looked in and asked, "What the Hell were you doing?"

Before I could think of something funny to say, I hear something from the back seat.

"He was testing the suspension," Joey deadpanned.

_OH my God, this pot-head's going to get me arrested..._ I thought. I said to the cop, "I'm sorry, officer, that's one of my friends. He's a duelist as well. You know, runner up in Duelist Kingdom? Anyway, he's just trying to get me in trouble, I'm really sorry."

"Whatever," the cop said before going back to his squad car.

He went back to the car with my license and starts swiping it in the computer. All the while, he's being yelled at from the backseat of _my_ car.

"Hey officer!" Joey called, hanging out of the window. "Thank God you got a computer! Last time, we got stopped in Virginia and all that fool had a Rolodex!"

The cop starts dying of laughter. He look at Jaden and Yugi and we all had the same thought. We got him going.

"Hey, Jaden, hand me my CD's," I said. Jaden handed me my case and I took out my Bad Boys 2 soundtrack. Track 3 is the theme song of Cops. I put it in and said to Joey, "Joey, tell me when the cop starts walking!"

"Okay, here he comes," Joey said to me.

I cracked the song ups as loud as I could. The song began and we all watched the cop. The best part was the cop started walking... to the beat. Better than that, the two hoochies in the car can hear the music and they start freaking out.

"Oh my God, we're gonna be on TV!" one of them screams before starting to push their fake boobs together and fix their hair.

So, the cop goes up to their car, gives them a ticket, and lets them go. So now, we're about half way through the song. We're singing along and have our arms out the windows like a bunch of idiots. The cop is in the middle of the freeway DYING! He walked over the window.

"SHUT IT OFF!" He screamed. I yelped and shut off the music and looked at my hands, folding in my lap. I looked up to the cop, an innocent look on my face.

"Yes, Sir?" I asked carefully. He hands me my license and registration and smiled.

"Yusei, I want you to do something," the cop said to me. "I want you to keep this tank under a hundred? You think you can do that?" I nodded and gave the cop a salute. "You do that for me, keep doing what you do, and you have yourself a nice day."

"Wha,wha,wha. That's it?" I asked, my voice a little higher than it should have been. "No ticket?"

"No ticket," the cop echoed.

I don't know what possessed me to look at this man and ask, "Why? How come the girls got a ticket?" Then he told me the coolest thing.

"Because they couldn't make me laugh," the cop said with a smile. "You don't understand, Yusei. I have been on the force now for 26 years and this is hands down _the_ funniest traffic stop I have ever been a part of! Do you have any idea how hard it is to give two sluts a ticket while listening to Cops? I damn near pissed myself I was laughing so hard. This is going in the books as one of the funniest things to ever happen to a police officer. The only story better than this is a buddy of mine pulled over a foreigner who tried to give him doughnuts."

I had to look away at that. I remembered just a few nights ago when I got pulled over after leaving a Krispy Kreme doughnut place and getting pulled over. So he started walking away and just as I'm about to start the car, guess what?

"So does that mean I can keep my weed?" Joey called from the backseat. jaden and I palm faced. I turn around to yell at him, too late! the cop is at the window.

"You wanna run that by me again?" the cop snapped.

"You heard what I said," Joey said, chuckling.

"You think this is a big joke, don't you?" the cop asked. "You think just because I gave you buddy a break- I know who he is, I like what he does. I don't know you, I don't like you. Step out of the car."

"Oooooh. I am so scared," Joey said sarcastically. Then the cop pulled out his gun. His SHOT GUN! He cocked it too and looked at Joey, challenging him. I'm freaking out now. "Ooooooooh! OOOoooooohhh, I am so scared. Man, he's good."

Then the cop pointed it at him. The look on Joey's face... Priceless!

"You serious?" Joey asked, sacred. He looked like he was going to shit himself, he was so scared. "Imma go to jail? Imma go to jail?"

Jaden was clearly trying to hold in his laughter. I was too. This was too good. Just then, the cop pulled back his gun and looked at Joey, smirking.

"Nah," the cop said. He then pulled a Jaden pose, pointing his two fingers at Joey. "Got'cha!"

Jaden starting dying when he heard that. Yugi patted a still mortified Joey on the shoulders as I drove off.

~*Present time*~

**Normal POV**

Leo was dying as he listened to the story. Early on, Jack also came in to listen and he, too, was trying to hold in his laughter. Yusei wasn't sure if it was because he was a good story teller or because the story was just that ridiculous, but whatever it was, it made his friends laugh and laugh hard.

"I want to come on the next road trip," Jack said through his laughter.

"Totally," Yusei said, also laughing just remembering the trip.

* * *

AU Gabriel Iglesias thing...

yeah, Joey is a pot-head. i couldn't help myself.

so... YEAH! complete crack, much like the weed in Joey's pocket.

.com/watch?v=mtk5Ej-xLsM


End file.
